A WISE MAN NEVER BELIEVES WHAT HE READS AND HALF OF WHAT HE HEARS
by Jaxhawk I WILL BET TNR IS NOT THE ONLY ONE! Posted by Jax Hawk on Tuesday, July 22, 2008 8:46:30 AM “You want to make every pundit look bad? Then stand tall for what you believe. Don’t be shy. You want to stun the establishment? Then become a mighty force for conservative principles, and tackle the task with confidence and cheer... This may be a time of testing. But it’s not our swan song. Not by a long shot. Instead... this is our moment. This is the time to do what we do best—turn adversity into strength.…nbsp; —the late Tony Snow Mr. Snow was a man whom we could all trust to report the administration's story as its press secretary is duty-bound to do. But there were, and still apparently are, prevaricator's(liars) reporting to an unwitting public, news that is nothing but lies. For the past seven and one half years, the leftist Media has daily tried to destroy The President. Their secular humanist philosophy has driven them, almost fanatically, to print negative slanted news about the Christian who occupies the Oval Office. Their stories are not only negative reports, but many also incude fabrications to make the Bush administration look crooked and inept. The New Republic endured the scandal of Steven Glass in 1998,although their subsribers hover around 100K. They had to admit that of the 41 published articles, that Glass authored, 27 articles were complete fabrications devoid of any truthful reporting. Apparently they did not tighten up their "fact check" department, because now ten years later they have a "black eye" again, because of a lying writer who wrote an article called "Shock Troops" July 23 ,2007. They can't say we haven't seen this before! Scott Thomas Beauchamp, a writer for the New Republic, has recanted his tales of American military savagery according to the Weekly Standard (source: Powerline) "The Weekly Standard has learned from a military source close to the investigation that Pvt. Scott Thomas Beauchamp--author of the much-disputed "Shock Troops" article in the New Republic's July 23 issue as well as two previous "Baghdad Diarist" columns--signed a sworn statement admitting that all three articles he published in the New Republic were exaggerations and falsehoods--fabrications containing only "a smidgen of truth," in the words of our source. Separately, we received this statement from Major Steven F. Lamb, the deputy Public Affairs Officer for Multi National Division-Baghdad: An investigation has been completed and the allegations made by PVT Beauchamp were found to be false. His platoon and company were interviewed and no one could substantiate the claims". According to the military source, Beauchamp's recantation was volunteered on the first day of the military's investigation. So as Beauchamp was in Iraq signing an affidavit denying the truth of his stories, the New Republic was publishing a statement from him on its website on July 26, in which Beauchamp said, "I'm willing to stand by the entirety of my articles for the New Republic using my real name." Apparently Fiction has become fact when writers of the New Republic, and other newspapers and magazines make up their mind to destroy President Bush and the war effort he began in Iraq! Is there any wonder why circulations for all major newspapers has declined, and the big Network television stations are being turned off more and more everyday! Don't take my word for it, just read what Wikapedia says about this scandal. "The Scott Thomas Beauchamp controversy concerns the publication of a series of diaries by Scott Thomas Beauchamp (b. 1983 St. Louis, Missouri) – a private in the United States Army, serving in the Iraq War, and a member of Alpha Company, 1-18 Infantry, Second Brigade Combat Team, First Infantry Division.12 In 2007, using the pen name "Scott Thomas", Beauchamp filed three entries in the The New Republic about serving at Forward operating base Falcon, Baghdad. These entries concerned alleged misconduct by soldiers, including Beauchamp, during the US post invasion Iraq involvement. Several conservative publications and bloggers questioned Beauchamp's statements. The New Republic investigated the statements, first standing by the content of Beauchamp's articles for several months, then concluding that they could no longer stand by this material. A U.S. Army investigation had previously concluded the statements in the material were false". For me.I stopped reading and watching the major news outlets long ago. The internet is a more reliable source if you don't mind spending the time to research. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: July 22, 2008 Category: July 2008 Category: TNR Opinions Category: MEDIA Opinions Category: FABRICATIONS Opinions Category: FACTS Opinions Category: GLASS Opinions Category: BUSH Opinions Category: SNOW Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.